racedriverfandomcom-20200215-history
GRID World
The GRID World is the career mode for Race Driver: GRID. It consists of making your own team and climbing the driver and team ladders while earning reputation and new licenses. First Race and Freelancing After choosing a name for your character, the player is put into a Ravenwest Dodge Viper SRT10 for an one-lap race in San Francisco in order to earn 3 rookie licenses for each region (U.S.A, Europe, and Japan). For completing the race, the player earns the 3 rookie licenses for the A.R.L, Euro, and J-Speed. After getting a tour of the rookie garage, the player races for other teams in order to earn $80,000 in order to make your own team and to restore the car that your manager bought for the player. For both of the objectives that the team want are completed, the player earns about $10.000 plus a few more thousand depending if you used any flashbacks. The reputation earned is about 200 depending on the difficulty that the player chose. A new team After earning more than $80,000, the player's first car (Ford Mustang Boss 302) is restored and you choose the name of the player's team, branding and number for it. The first few races will be either Pro Muscle or Classic Muscle because the Ford Mustang Boss 302 are eligible for. For winning the event, the player earns about 18.000 reputation and more than $30.000 if flashbacks are not used and completing sponsorships. A Team Mate After earning 80,000 reputation points in one region, a new selection of events is unlocked. Also, your manager hires your first teammate. A second copy of every car will be purchased along side purchasing new cars and a second copy of cars already purchased is purchased for free for your team mate to use. Your team mate will race along-side the player in every race except for freelancing. For every race completed, your teammate will get the players team sponsorships will be totaled-up along side the players. If you would like a new teammate, you can always fire your teammate and hire a new one. Sponsorships After completing events in the GRID world mode, 2 or 3 new sponsorships will be offered. Each sponsor will have a different amount of money earned depending if the objective have been completed. These objective can vary from just finishing the race to winning the race without taking any damage. There are a total of 8 sponsorships the players team can have at one time, 7 minor and 1 major which pays double of what a minor sponsorship would pay. These sponsorships would pay between $1 500 to $200 000 on a minor sponsorship alone. After each race in a championship, a screen that shows what sponsorships were completed, and how much is earned from each one and the total fro 24 Heures du Mans After 4 events in a season, a screen after choosing either the race events or driver offers will show describing the 24 Heures du Mans. It gives 3 options: drive with your car, enter your team or skip the 24 Heures du Mans. At the beginning of the player's GRID World career, the driver offers will be for the GT2 class. As reputation and money earned grows, the offers will be in higher classes from GT1 to LMP1. V.S. Ravenwest After all events in a certain license are completed, an 1 on 1 with a Ravenwest Motorsport driver will be unlocked. Each event gives up multi-million dollar prizes for winning the race. Car battles *A.R.L. **A.R.L. Rookie Badge: Ford Mustang Boss 302 **A.R.L. Pro Badge: Dodge Viper SRT10 **A.R.L. National Badge: Aston Martin DBR9 *Euro **Euro R Licence: TVR Tuscan Challenge **Euro B Licence: BMW 320si Touring Car **Euro A Licence: Dallara Formula 3 *J-Speed **J-Speed Rookie: Nissan 350Z **J-Speed Super Two: Nissan Silvia S15 **J-Speed Super One: Mazda 787B *Global **Global Racing League: Koenigsegg CCXR Licenses Licenses are how the players gets to race in new events. The reputation earned from events goes to getting a new license. There are 4 separate reputation pools, one for each region and a global pool which is the player's total accumulated reputation across all regions. Only reputation in a region's pool counts towards earning a new licence in that region (i.e. to unlock Euro B Licence 80.000 reputation must be earned in Euro region alone). Category:Race Driver: GRID